Flying Without Wings
by kyoshigurelover
Summary: The thing that Yuki Sohma wants to do most is fly... and he might need a certain someone's help.


I'm back already! That was fast, huh? I had a lot of inspiration with this fanfic, and I truly adore Yuki and Kakeru's unique relationship. Ever since I read volume 9 I knew I'd love Manabe, but I also knew I'd love Yuki and Manabe together. Their relationship continues to get stronger, so I thought I'd write a fanfic to honor them! I'm assuming this takes place between volumes 15 and 16. Enjoy!

* * *

**Flying Without Wings**

Throughout his whole life, there were many things that he wanted to do. He wanted to run away, he wanted to die, he wanted to live, he wanted to be normal. But he soon discovered that life as a cursed member of the Zodiac would prevent him from doing the one thing he wanted most.

He wanted to fly.

He wanted to be _free_, to be able to feel the chains of Akito lifted off his wrists.

He wanted to fly, to feel the winds of freedom caress his battered and bruised wings.

What he didn't know, is he would fly in a very unexpected way.

* * *

He _wasn't_ in the mood.

For starters, it was snowing. _A lot_. There was already almost a foot of snow outside, and Yuki could start to feel the effect of the weather on his bronchial tubes.

To make matters worse, he _had_ to go to school that day because he had exams in most of his classes, and he had a student council meeting after school.

And, to top everything off, Kakeru thought it would be beneficial to bring his science fair project to show it off to everyone in the Council, put it near the window forgetting that it can't be exposed to sunlight, causing it to explode; and now, fudge and melted gummy bears covered the entire room. Nao was in a rage, Kimi was laughing about the whole incident, and Machi sulked in the corner. Nao blatingly accused Manabe but blamed Yuki, yelling that the President shouldn't have allowed such stupidity to enter the room.

So now, here he was, on the floor, scrubbing the black fudge off the floor while Kakeru wiped red gummy bears off the white board.

An uncomfortable silence drifted between the two boys and Yuki sighed. He'd rather be anywhere than here...

Kakeru whimpered and his eyes were watering with stinging tears.

"You're really mad at me, aren't you Yun-Yun?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. The truth was, he really _was_ mad but he knew if he told Kakeru the truth, the boy would be devastated and annoy Yuki even more.

Yuki sighed. "No, I'm not mad..."

"Good! So, we're cool, right? We're still friends?"

Yuki looked up at him, surprised at what he just said. Although they were practically inseperable, and although their positions in the Student Council were so closely related, Yuki didn't remember a time when he or anyone else had actually said they were friends. In fact, the only person that ever truly wanted to be his friend was...

"You have to admit, my project was really cool. I got an A and everything! Too bad it blew up..."

Yuki tried to block out Manabe's rambling, but he had such a distinct voice it was nearly impossible. Yuki had never noticed how different Manabe's voice was...

"Yun-Yun, you're totally out of it. It looks like you're about to pass out or something. Are you sick?"

Kakeru put his hand on Yuki's forehead and Yuki involuntarily blushed. He scorned himself. Damn his sensitive skin...

"Whoa, you're burning up man. You should go home. Why'd you even come to school?"

Yuki seethed. "To go to this Student Council meeting. But if I knew you'd do something so stupid as to blow up your project making everyone go home, I would've never come to school."

Surprisingly, there was a glimpse of pain in Kakeru's eyes and guilt immediately flooded Yuki's senses. This bothered Yuki immensely... why did Manabe look so hurt? And why did Yuki feel so bad? There were numerous times when Yuki patronized the boy... why was it so different now?

Kakeru turned around and continued to clean the white board, purposely avoiding Yuki's gaze. Yuki inhaled and slowly exhaled. He hated what he was about to do, but he knew there was no other way around this.

"I'm sorry."

Kakeru turned towards him, shock filling his wide eyes.

"I'm sorry if I blew up on you. It's just... I'm going through a lot right now." Yuki hesistated. Could he really tell Kakeru all of his problems? Did the boy even care?

"Like what, Yun-Yun? You can tell me anything!" Kakeru narrowed his eyes and moved closer to Yuki. "What, did you lose your virginity to some ugly girl or something?"

Yuki glowered at him and Manabe smirked. "No really... what's up?"

Yuki sighed. He really didn't feel like opening up, but it wasn't like he never opened up to Kakeru before.

"I... I've been dreading the Christmas holidays. With every passing day, it's getting closer to New Years, and that's when my entire family has to get together for this big celebration. The truth is, I'm not in good terms with my family and I really don't want to see them. But I have to go because I skipped out of the last New Years banquet, and I'm just really dreading the whole thing..."

Yuki let out a huge sigh of relief. He looked over at his observer.

"Keep going."

Yuki nodded. "And, the weather has a negative impact on my health because I have weak bronchial tubes. It's hard getting through the day and I'm scared of having an attack. On top of that, the only thing I have time for now is studying or organizing things for the Student Council, and I miss spending time with Honda-san."

"Finished?"

Yuki nodded, and he smiled. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Man Yuki... it seems like you're trapped or something. You sure do have a lot of stuff to worry about. Hmm..."

Kakeru put his chin on his hand, and he seemed lost in thought. Yuki almost felt scared. Kakeru thinking about something didn't seem like a good thing.

After what seemed like forever, Kakeru's face brightened.

"I got it! Yun-Yun, come with me!"

Kakeru immediately grabbed Yuki's hand and led him outside the school. Yuki was confused. What was Kakeru doing?

Kakeru quickly ran away from the school with Yuki in one hand and a sled in the other hand. He didn't stop running until they reached a hill, completely covered in snow. Kakeru put the sled down, and motioned Yuki to sit on it. Yuki gave him a quizzical look.

"Are you crazy? I've never been on a sled in my life!"

"Just trust me."

And, for some odd reason, Yuki actually trusted him for the first (and only) time in his life. Yuki sat on it, and without a seconds hesistation, Kakeru sat down behind him and pushed the sled off the hill. To Yuki's astonishment, Kakeru grabbed Yuki's hands and forced them out to his side.

"Kakeru, what are you doing? I'm going to fall off!"

"Look Yun-Yun, you're flying! Doesn't it seem like you're flying?"

Yuki looked forward and finally realized what the boy had been talking about. It really _did_ seem like he was flying... The wind was rushing against him, causing his hair to fly backwards and the only thing he could see was white stretch on forever and ever. Gratitude and appreciation filled Yuki's senses...

"Kakeru..."

"See, Yuki? Now you're free. You're flying and you can leave all of your troubles behind you."

Yuki closed his eyes and took the moment in. He never remembered a time where he had felt more free in his entire life.


End file.
